Out of Body Experience
by Simli
Summary: SessKag When the Inu group exchange bodies from Naraku's new spell how will the group cope? War of testosterone and monthly cramps. Yet their journey has just begun... RR, You'll love it!
1. I see me?

**Out of Body Experience **

I do not own Inu Yasha…never self with bowls of ramen

"Ya know InuYasha you could make a gay guy jealous from how much a tight ass you can be." Kagome huffed as continued to bandage his arm and pulled on the ends of it tighter than necessary to prove her point of how she was not enthusiastic with doing this again for the 5th in 4 days. Inu Yasha snorted but winced at the pain.

"Gah! Watch what the hell you are doing!" He all but yelled. Kagome rose a deeply earth tinted hued eye to him with a loftiness of showing she could reek more havoc on his wounded body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Inu Yasha…." She said almost too innocently. He smirked inwardly at his obedience yet the moment he shut his eyes a sharp pang shot through his leg. He howled in agony and opened his eyes to see Kagome stalking away and the huge, and very heavy, first aid kit resting on his wounded knee.

"Oi! Wench! Get back here!" He yelled and then she turned with the gleam…that gleam of utter anger….that gleam of death…that gleam of warning for the damned word… He silently made his last amends.

"OWASARI!" Kagome stormed off towards the others when the hyper ball of mischief popped out of a bush snickering.

"Hehehe, you did it again Inu Yasha." He teased in his bubbly voice. All Shipp heard were muffled curses and then Shippo bounced one the red and silver heap before scrambling off causing Inu Yasha to howl in pain.

Sango rested against a tree with the little neko tenma in her lap; bandaging her silently. Kagome plopped down by her and stroked Kirara.

"You guys feeling better?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded.

"Yea, that last demon was pretty harsh. Kirara only had a few minor injuries." Then from across their make-shift camp site laid Miroku on the ground with an arm across his forehead dramatically.

"Oh dearest Sango! Kagome! Please come heal my pain. Take me into the plain of erotic happiness." He wailed out. Both girls slowly arched their dark brows…the same brows that twitched from annoyance and disgust.

"Sure, I'll put you out of your misery pervert!" Kagome fumed and Sango followed right behind of her pulling her Hiraikotsu out in front of her.

(Due to the VERY aggressive nature of the scene it will be censored ;;;;;)

Soon after both girls sat down very satisfied with their results. Shippo peeped out of his hiding place and 'tesked the now unconscious Hoshi. Shippo bounded of to Kagome's lap happily and tugged on a raven lock of her hair.

"Mommy? Why do Hoshi-sama and Mutt Face act like that all the time?" Kagome bit her lip in thought and found she could find no answer.

"Dun know…mentally delusional I guess. Man, amazons had the right idea…men should be slaves!" Kagome beamed and Sango laughed glaring at the monk who still twitched on the ground. Soon, with the shift of the wind the cold hearted façade of the demon entity known as Sesshomaru appeared. His golden eyes seem to pierce to Kagome's soul as Inu Yasha would so when yearning for Kikyo. He slowly stepped fore ward while Sango prepared herself for battle. His rose his hand to Sango and without looking at her he said in his deep monotone,

"You will not attack me. I have come to negotiate a deal with my half breed nit wit brother. His eyes still never left Kagome's and she started to squirm nervously under his gaze.

"Miko, where is he?" Kagome, getting a surge of confidence, pointed over her shoulder,

"Half way to hell." She snapped. The silver hair demon rose a fine brown and remarked coldly,

"I am not up for phrases of illiterate speech." He sneered. Kagome gulped and Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the achievement of bathing in the fear that tainted her aura. Finally Kagome broke his gaze and walked towards the direction of the "Crater Inu Yasha". When arriving, Inu Yasha gave away the impression of a gopher trying to dig out of a hole which caused Kagome to giggle but suppressed her further urges of laughter after seeing who she was with.

"Sesshomaru!" He growled standing into full at height.

"Inu Yasha…" Sesshomaru never got to finish his sentence when the infamous baboon pelt appeared between the three of them

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed immediately dashing towards Inu Yasha who in turn pulled out the Tessaiga defensively.

"I've got a new trick simpletons…you will now be vanquished!" Naraku roared and with that he spread his arms wide and started to chant some undecipherable words. Then a feeling swamped their bodies. It seemed to consume them, suffocating them with the blackness that blinded them. The sound of tearing and pulling vibrated loud in their ears and a splitting pain shot through them all. When the darkness faded Kagome was the first to speak.

"Inu Yasha? Are you okay?..." Kagome blinked her eyes and her eyes slowly widened….there….across from her she saw herself looking around wearily. She rose her hands and saw the very familiar markings along her wrists. She saw the very familiar puff of tail brushing against her cheek on her shoulder. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, yet sounded like a scream you would never hear uttered from the mighty lord. The sight of this new Sesshomaru's face would have been very humorous from a third person point of view. His golden eyes widened in shock and utter horror across his face.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked around wondering why on earth he was back at camp. Had he black out that long?

"Sesshomaru! Kagome!" He screamed and reached for his sword instinctively and felt nothing…. He looked down and saw only the mix of purple and black robe…he slowly rose his hands, his very human hands to his eye level. Only to see the cerulean beads wrapped around his hand. THUD! Was the only sound that resided from the now unconscious body of Miroku.

Sango opened her eyes, she had felt a sudden pain consume her body and now she awoke in a piece of cloth. She looked around, the world seem so big now. She noticed she could hear ten times better. Just as when she was going to yell out for Kagome in worry a sudden, "meow" uttered her lips….her firey eyes widened as she looked at her new paws.

Miroku moaned as he opened his eyes. Man did the girls really beat him up that bad? Looking around he saw Sango laying against the tree and a very confused looking Kirara.

"Miss Sango are you alright?" He asked and then froze…why did his voice sound so childish? She looked down at his attire and noticed the soft fur vest. He pulled some hair into his view and let out a high pitched swueal as orange locks met his view.

Shippo winced a bit before opening his eyes. Man his body was in so much pain! He winced and whimpered again trying to sit up, it was like his body had been pulverized.

"Mommy?" He asked while opening his eyes and then he arched a brow. He looked at Sesshomaru who was staring in awe at himself. (Why is he looking at himself like he hasn't seen himself before?) He wondered idly. Looking to his side he saw a very cold looking Kagome. "Kagome?" He was only met with very angry brown hues. When he looked deeper into her eyes he saw his reflection, the reflection of silver hair and silver ears. He shrieked and looked down at his battered body. He was Inu Yasha!

Kirara opened her eyes and blinked steadily. She watched as the body of Miroku fell to the ground with a thud. She tilted her head when she felt long locks slide of her shoulder. She sat down on all fours and noticed the body of her master moving along with her…she shrugged and with a ungraceful leap pulled herself on a nearby branch and started to groom her herself and frowned when her tongue met the barrier of clothing. What was she going to do now?

Sesshomaru woke up and bit down the pain of his body protesting. As a habit he reached for his sword in time of unawareness when his fingertips brushed bare flesh. He furrowed his brows as he stood and felt the breeze sweep up the length of his legs. At the sound of a deep voice screaming ….which he strangly recognized to be his own….he looked down to see the mix of the green and white attire that covered his body. He glared. Damn that Naraku.

"You Girl. Stop that gawking expression. This Sesshomaru will take his body back now." He said in his now girly voice which made her threat sound very, well…, unthreatening. Kagome looked up and arched a silver brow,

"How?"

There, that's all for the first chappie I hope you guys liked!

Neko Tenam- Cat demon

Owasari- Should be obvious people!


	2. Who's Who and Naraku's deal

**Out of Body Experience**

No I don't own Inu Yasha….sobs

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!

Aishiterusesshy – Here is another chappie for you D

EnchantedFaery – Thankies for review!

Fluffychick15 – This chapter will explain who is who :3

Angel6582 – Yus you were right on who is who. Glad you love the story!

Jaranaka – Yep, very interesting indeed….

Loony Buggi – Glad you are enjoying it so far:D

* * *

**Who's who and Naraku's deal**

**Last chapter**

"You. Stop that gawking expression. This Sesshomaru will take his body back now." He said in his now girly voice which made his threat sound very, well…, unthreatening. Kagome looked up and arched a silver brow,

"How?"

Kagome gulped nervously as she watched her body stand upright menacingly. Sesshomaru, already tired of being in this human wretch's body, started to walk forward with a growl.

"You will do as this Sesshomaru tells you." Suddenly the very tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of Inu Yasha's now very childish laugh echoing in the air. They both turned as Shippo stood up roughly and dusting off his dirty red haori.

"You really aren't in a place to be threatening whoever is in YOUR body." Kagome looked at the swords at her side and rose a triumphant first in the air,

"He is right! So ha you stupid fluffy baka, thank you uhhhh errr….who are you?" Kagome said lifting her silver brows in curiosity and Sesshomaru felt his stomach twist at seeing his body's emotions being used so easily and freely.

"I am Shippo!" He said triumphantly and then they heard Sesshomaru sigh heavily while rubbing his temples. Sitting down rather…ungirl like…exposing everything between her legs because of her short skirt, he groaned,

"I believe you would be referring to yourself…seeing as you are in MY body…" He said with a glare. Shippo got a nose bleed as he noticed the pink underwear with little puppies on it from the way Sesshomaru was sitting. Kagome's face flushed a deep red. The sight of the inu-youkai lord's face blush a deep crimson that only the dark pigmented stripes on his cheeks stood out.

"Close your legs Sesshomaru!...My legs!...grrr dammit sit properly!" She half whined as she watched him smirk. Seeing him not do so she went to rush at him to do it for him and, well, forgetting her newly obtained demon speed…CRASH!...Kagome moaned as she rubbed a clawed hand on her head. Sesshomaru was twisted and tangled within each other's limbs putting them in an interesting position causing the Shippo half demon to run to find another tissue to stick up the other side of his bleeding nose.

* * *

Inu Yasha, finally awoken once again. He sat dumbly on the ground staring at his beaded hand. (How the hell did I end up in Miroku's body?...Maybe this is just a nightmare….) He then looked over to see Sango gnawing at her sleeve as she tried to groom herself better and arched a dark brow (Yes….this is one very fucked up dream…) He thought scowling. Standing up he looked down at his hip concentrating as if he thought he could stare long enough that the Tessaiga would appear. No so such luck…damn dream. He groaned as he grabbed the staff as the only means of defense he had. 

When he felt something clawing against his leg he looked down and saw a very concerned Kirara. "Well at least you are normal…" He mumbled picking up the agitated fire cat. Yet the aura around the cat felt different…picking her up he looked her in the eyes and saw the mirrored image of Sango's dark hues… "Sango?" He asked incoherently and suddenly the cat nodded eagerly and pointed to the tree with a paw frantically. He lifted her dark blue eyes and saw the body of Sango stretch cat like in the tree before curling into a ball. He tested his luck… "Kirara?" Then suddenly she looked up and mewed. Inu Yasha sweat dropped as Kirara came pounding at him with Sango's body on all fours and started rubbed affectionately against his legs. A dark crimson blush reached up to his ears and Sango squirmed a bit and thwaped him on the nose.

"Miss Sango?" Came Shippo's little voice and the little fox youkai walked forward gawking. Instead of the feral Sango looking up the small body of Kirara looked at him expectantly.

"Miss Sango…? Miroku is that you?" Inu Yasha asked and the little kit looked up to his real body with teary eyes and nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Inu Yasha cursed. He then heard the sound of his brother's voice yell not to far away.

"Let's go Inu Yasha. Lady Kagome could be in trouble." Miroku said and using his little fox form he started to dash into the brush using his new senses to find them.

"Let's go!" Inu Yasha hollered. Sango's little demon body was held to his chest and out of habit Kirara jumped on his shoulder…. Kirara pounced up and hoped to land on his shoulder but seem to forget one tiny insty bisty detail…she had Sango's body now. OOFF! Inu Yasha landed face first in the dirt with his hands stretched out in front of him cradling Sango and Kirara sat dumbly on his back blinking confusedly wondering what happen?

"Kirara…hurt…Yasha?" Kirara sputtered out in chopped phrases in Sango's soft voice. Inu Yasha gawked, OO.

"You can talk?" He asked sitting up but she only stared. He figured she probably thought she was meowing and he just motioned for them to move forward. When Inu Yasha came into the clearing and saw Kagome beneath Sesshomaru he fumed. Sango and Kirara moved aside as he yelled, "Sesshomaru! Get your hands off of her!" He stepped forward and noticed only Kagome's face turn to him with a cold stare. He took a step back; he thought only his brother was capable of such a cold glare.

Kagome stumbled rubbing her head muttering to herself about stupid demons. She looked up as she heard Miroku's voice and realized only one person had an attitude like that…

"Inu Yasha?" She asked looking at him and she saw him turn to look at her but with Miroku's body. "Don't tell you switched bodies too…." She groaned. Inu Yasha arched a brow at his very visible emotion half brother.

"What do you want with Kagome?" He glared at her and then she smacked her forehead as she remembered her predicament.

"I want nothing of the sort with your wench…" Sesshomaru spoke as he stood up idly fixing the filthy girl's that wrinkled on his new body.

"No way….." Inu Yasha sputtered and then it clicked in his wee brain. "So that means that Kagome could only be…"

"Surprise?" She offered sheepishly waving shyly when Miroku broke out in a fit of laughter. Soon his laughter was joined with that of Shippos'.

"Hahahaha….it's so funny to….see Sesshomaru…showing emotions…hehehehe." The two laughing hyenas said together through fits of giggles…yes giggles.

* * *

"Okay so let's get this straight…" Kagome said folding her clawed hands in her lap. They were now back at their make shift camp in the middle of no where sitting in a circle. "I am in Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru is in my body. Shippo is in Inu Yasha's body, Sango is in Kirara's body, Kirara is in Sango's, Miroku is in Shippo's and Inu Yasha is in Miroku's." She finished. She watched as everybody nodded. 

"So this is all Naraku's fault…" Miroku said quietly looking at his childish hands. He sighed and looked up, "How are we going to get back our bodies?" As if on cue, Kagura dropped in with a rush of wind and smirked as she raised her fan to her mouth as she laughed.

"Naraku has sent me to tell you a little message on his behalf. Surrender all the jewel shards and he will give your bodies back. OR, you can try to fight him, which would be hilarious for you fools do not know how to use your new bodies, and get your bodies back the hard way." With that she was gone with a flick of a feather.

"So ya think we can get away with making a voodoo doll of Naraku and stab it to death?" Kagome offered lamely as tears weld up in her golden eyes. Sesshomaru fumed at the sight of his body be exposed to emotional weakness. Standing up he went to go clear his head,

"You will do best not to show your weak emotions with my body. Until we figure out a solution we are bound to learn the ways of one another and fast. For this Sesshomaru will not care to steal the shards and give them to Naraku as a last resort." With that he walked away to a distant tree and settled quietly closing his dark brown eyes. Kagome clenched her fists…this was going to be harder than she thought…

* * *

There ya go!

I hope the way I'm writing it isn't too confusing! Simli


	3. Potty Training and Feral Reasoning

**Out of Body Experience**

Disclaimer: Yes, I know, Inu Yasha is not mine sniffles

"talk"

(thoughts)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Last Chapter…..**

"You will do best not to show your weak emotions with my body. Until we figure out a solution we are bound to learn the ways of one another and fast. For this Sesshomaru will not care to steal the shards and give them to Naraku as a last resort." With that he walked away to a distant tree and settled quietly closing his dark brown eyes. Kagome clenched her fists…this was going to be harder than

she thought…

**Now onto the story….**

The first night was spent in silence pondering on Sesshomaru's words. Sesshomaru sat against a tree meditating the whole night yet that aura that surrounded him was well…pissed off. Inu Yasha sat gazing into the fire and gazing at his Tessaiga that Shippo deemed his play toy for the night. Miroku was curled up in the sleeping bag already out cold. His new body was still that of a kid and as a growing child he needed to get lots of sleep! Sango was curled up next to Kirara who was curled up also. Who would have thought Sango's body was capable of those feline positions. Kagome sat moving back and forth; squirming horribly.

"Will you stop those unnecessary movements human?" Sesshomaru growled for what seem to be the 50th time that night. Kagome only squeaked in response. Shippo plopped down beside her and looked at her, even though Kagome was in Sesshomaru's body her presence was unmistakable.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his little doggie ears flickering through the silver whisps of hair. Kagome looked up and blushed at how close he was. Shippo may have been in Inu Yasha's body but that made all the difference. Kagome gulped as she seemed to notice how close his face was to hers…

"Shippo! Dammit move away from her!" Inu Yasha growled as he saw that forlorn look in her golden eyes like she had got when they almost kissed in front of the tree a long time ago…before she slapped him out of nervousness. A/N Ya know the time when she flung her arms out screaming, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" Shippo arched a brow and moved away a bit.

"What's wrong though mommy?" He asked childishly tilting his head and she thought how cute it would be if only Inu Yasha could act so caring as she embedded the caring image in her head. Taking a deep breath she muttered,

"Ihavetogotothebathroom."

"Huh?"

"Ihavetogotothebathroom!" She repeated more urgently…

"Wha?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She yelled and bit her lip. Sesshomaru was horrified. It suddenly dawned on everyone why she was so figity about it. Shippo slowly caught on and broke out into laughter and tears started to form in his golden eyes. Inu Yasha took in shaky breaths as he continued to laugh and slapped his knees a few times. Kagome flushed from embarrassment. Sesshomaru looked up the atramentous starry sky as if to say, why me? Kagome closed her eyes trying to ignore the need for release. (No way am I touching his…thing! Gah! Dammit Naraku when I find you I'm so going to make you pay…) She had to pause from her thoughts as she winced at the pain through her body once more…she needed to go bad! (Oh Kami please say it pees on its' own so I don't have to touch it….) Shippo stopped laughing and wiped his eyes.

"You have to go pee?" He asked rather bluntly. He watched as she nodded making her silver locks slide down and pool in her lap. It had taken them all day to get used to the new emotions shown on the taiyoukai's face but they did finally…however Sesshomaru did not. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes and called over his shoulder,

"Come girl." He hissed and she flustered a bit before standing up and following him like a whipped puppy with her tail between her legs. They walked a distance away from the camp where he knew the others wouldn't hear and he turned around.

"Can you do this on your own?" He growled as he scorned the thought of her touching anything on his body and he didn't care that it was his own hand doing so. She only shook her head but the red blush was like a neon light to him. He narrowed his eyes, oh how he would make Naraku pay dearly… "I will…assist you as seeing it is MY body…just keep your eyes shut." He ordered. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and it took every inch of self control not to scream at the top of her lungs when she felt his hands work with the trousers and guide his… "thing" out. She squeaked and bit her lip as hard as she could, butterflies and true humiliation filled every bit of her body. All the sudden she heard him sigh… "You may do it now…" Kagome figited and with a hushed voice said,

"I can't go…" The only reason she couldn't manage to go was the fact that someone was there with her, holding it! She was so nervous!

"I tire of this…" He growled. Getting caught in the woods by an unsuspecting youkai with a miko holding the Lord of the Western Land's manhood was not something he had in mind. An unconscious movement from Sesshomaru's hand had caused Kagome to gasp. Pleasure shot down her spine from that simple movement and it took Sesshomaru all his control not to slap his forehead in realization of what he caused. Well…the inevitable happened. A rather dark oni had to walk out of the brush and gawked at the site before him. O.O;;; Sesshomaru cursed as he released his manhood and was about to draw his sword when he let a colorful string of words leave his mouth. Damn you Naraku! Kagome squeaked and turned to cover herself and just happened to look down and blushed a very VERY dark hue of red…(Well at least we all know he is very endowed…) She scrubbed those thoughts for her mind and tucked "it" away in her pants while all the time muttering,

"Ew ew ew ew ew" The oni then burst out into laughter and Kagome turned around giving Sesshomaru a apologetic look.

"The Lord of the Western lands with Inu Yasha's Miko? Wait until the other hear about this…" He then flinted off in the woods and Kagome stared at the spot he once was when Sesshomaru snapped and yelled,

"What the hell are you doing? Kill the damn thing!" He yelled furiously and she nodded nervously and with one sniff to find his scent she vanished after him. Sesshomaru groaned and very childishly kicked a nearby rock…his reputation was going to be ruined by this. This girl was going to be the death of him and he really considered stealing the shards but then he would have to put up with that freak of a nature hanyo with all the shards.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ran as fast as she could when she spotted the oni up ahead laughing as he ran. She would kill this demon, this was the least she could do for making an embarrassment of him. She looked at her one hand and remembered the whip he had she fought mentally on how to get it to work

"Acid whip!" She muttered and watched as nothing happened, "Go acid!" she encouraged and still nothing. "Whip of acid!" she cried out and still nothing happened… "In the name of love and justice! Acid whip!" She attempted once more and was met with nothing…

"Dammit!" She cursed as she flung her arm down and came to a halting stop as she saw the whip glow from her hands and fling out to slice the demon in half. Reaching the sizzling corpse she felt something she never had before…a rush of excitement. It was instinct. Unknowingly she let instinct consume her. She reached for a sword at her waist and out of the Tensiega and Toukijin, she grabbed the dark sword, Toukijin. Using it she slashed the demon into smaller bits and became very satisfied with the screams of pain.

"Kagome!" She whipped around and saw Shippo running towards her. But her demon mind only sensed the sword and the sword made her feel threatened… She growled unconsciously and raised the sword, letting her body take control. Her golden hues started to bleed red as her sensitive ears took in everything. The rush of the wind and the sound of the leaves brushing against one another. The moon shone brightly and reflected off of her silver hair causing an ethereal like glow. Her tail I know it's not a tail but I'm making it one :P uncurled from her shoulder and swayed behind her. She heard the pounding of the other's feet rushing towards her. She felt like an ambushed rabbit. Her instincts would not allow it. Her golden eyes finally met with that of her bodies. A feeling of calmness rushed her but her demon side fought it back.

She rushed forward and pinned Sesshomaru to the tree. He did not attempt to struggle because he knew what was happening and to move would give a sense of prey and his demon side would want the thrill of the game.

"Kagome." He stated coldly. Kagome's mind was elsewhere, only the demonic growl answered him. Kagome found herself sniffing him, tucking her nose in the raven locks smelling the shampoo and the others were about to move when Inu Yasha held out his staff.

"No. You move and she will attack. The demon is in control right now." He stated and the others watched helplessly. A predatory growl escaped her lips as she saw other males come close to what was investigating. In the back of her mind it clicked on what was going on. For one it was plain and simple, she was now a male and it took interest in the female aura of her body. The miko energy posed as a threat and her demon side was investigating it. After sniffing Sesshomaru for awhile and seeing no reaction and fear she moved away feeling satisfied. Sesshomaru gave a sigh of relief in his mind but still held a cold façade as he watched the movements of the demon carefully. He racked his mind for something to subdue the demon. Kagome first walked to the human monk. Her demon senses did not acknowledge the fact that everyone changed bodies; they were only what they appeared to be. Inu Yasha froze as he watched his demon brother walk towards him. Swallowing the lump in his throat out of nervousness he persuaded his body to become calm. The scent of fear and an unsuspecting movement was all it took to cause Kagome to attack.

She walked forward circling around Inu Yasha like a vulture. Sniffing the air for fear and taking another step closer behind him sniffing him along his neck as to listen to his heartbeat. Hearing a slow hear beat which meant he was calm and posed as no threat she moved onto Shippo. Sniffing the air she scrunched her nose at the scent of a mix of human and demon. She smelt the sedated fear on Shippo. She heard the rushing beats of his heart and most of all her demon body recognized Shippo to be his half brother. A fierce growl emmited from her jowls and as she was about to attack she passed out. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud and her bodies' demonic energy faded and now she looked as if she was asleep. From behind they saw Sesshomaru pick up the arrow that was on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Inu Yasha growled and Sesshomaru glared.

"I simply used the blunt of the arrow to knock her out." He stated calmly putting the bow on his shoulder. Shippo pulled one of Kagome's arms around his shoulders and Inu Yasha distastefully did the same and they started to heave her back to camp. Sesshomaru watched the others go and looked down at the corpse of the demon. His hand then brushed against the reddened flesh of his neck. Had he not been calm something more catastrophic, in his opinion, could have happened other than death. He then started walking back to camp and started to plan how he was going to teach the wretch self control and how he prayed to the gods she didn't pee on herself in the night.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**There we go! What ya think of this chapter?**

**Jaranaka** – Tell me what ya think bout this chapter. 

**Angel16582** – I made this chapter extra long for ya! I'm glad ya think it's funny:D

**Inu Youkai Gurl** – fwee! I'm glad you really think it's funny! I'm trying!

**Chaos-and-Serenity** – That topic is coming up in this chapter :D

**Inuyashagirl1** – It only gets better.

**Little Karma** – Thankies! Here is the update.

**Loony Buggi** – Yey! Yus, just wait to see some of the stuff that happens between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

**Fluffychick15** – Glad ya understand it now, the last chapter was more like a clearing it up for everybody chapter.


	4. Menstral cramps, 2, and spiders

**Out of Body Experience**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha (saves this line for later use u.u;;;)

"talk"

(thoughts)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Last Chapter…**

"What did you do to her?" Inu Yasha growled and Sesshomaru glared.

"I simply used the blunt of the arrow to knock her out." He stated calmly putting the bow on his shoulder… Sesshomaru watched the others go and looked down at the corpse of the demon. His hand then brushed against the reddened flesh of his neck. Had he not been calm something more catastrophic, in his opinion, could have happened other than death. He then started walking back to camp and started to plan how he was going to teach the wretch self control and how he prayed to the gods she didn't pee on herself in the night.

**Now on to the story…**

The next morning Kagome was the first to awaken. The group now had different waking hours considering the rate of their bodily fatigue. Kagome rose calmly and looked down at the rest and she couldn't help but smirk at the foot and half she gained in height. She looked down to her one hand and marveled at the neatly kept claws…how long was she going to be in this body? Briskly; she picked up "her" swords and walked around the clearing of the camp using her new abilities to hear things she had never head before. The walk was rather dull but when she arrived at the edge of the woods she could see the blush of the horizon getting brighter and brighter. She leapt up in a tree and awed over it's beauty. A smile graced her lips as the silver locks cascaded over her shoulders and pooled into her lap and knowingly to her she was being watched…

Sessomaru had woken at the distinct sounds of his sword being moved and woken up to see the sight of his body walking away. He got the weird churn in his stomach…how was he going to get used to see himself in everyday and why on earth had he not stolen the shards when he got a chance? A frown formed on his petite lips as he rose and followed Kagome. Why walking a distance behind he couldn't help but curse in his mind at his lack of senses. This just made his hatred for humans grow even more. When he saw the whimsical smile on Kagome's face he growled. The first thing he was going to do was teach her the meaning of a bearing.

Kagome almost squeaked at the unmistakable growl that reached her sensitive ears. She half turned on her branch and saw Sesshomaru scowling. She frowned. If he kept that up she was going to get wrinkles in no time.

"Oi! You keep that up I'm going to get wrinkles!" She yelled as she leapt down and landing with such grace it even surprised herself. Sesshomaru groaned; at this rate he was going to be the laughing stock of the kingdom…

"You will do well to mind who you are talking to." He spat out in a serious '_Kagome tone_' that she would use on Inu Yasha before sitting him.

"Watcha going to do it bout '_Oh mighty Sesshomaru'_." She teased while dwarfing him causing her silver hair to curtain both hers' and his face. Sesshomaru glared and rested one hand on her cheek. Kagome looked dumbfounded until she felt a searing sensation burn her cheek. She yelped and pulled away rubbing it and then felt the demon blood kick in and set into healing it right away.

"Your Miko powers are under my control. Do not pressure me." He stated coldly using his infamous glare that made her cringe. (_Who would have thought that I could manage to look that scary) _Kagome thought to herself. She then nodded and sighed, she really wanted her body back. "Let me state this now. This Sesshomaru will only agree not to steal the shards and give them to that haggard of a hanyou, Naraku, if you agree you will contain your foolish antics and learn the way of I." He stated in a regal tone and Kagome giggled at the thought of hearing her voice so proper that a mental image of Sesshomaru in a dress came to mind. "I fail to see what is so humorous human." He snapped.

"Nothing!" She said immediately as she grinned impishly as he scowled, "I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine…" She took a deep breath trying to ready a simple explanation and saw that he was listening, "I am not from this time…or era of any sort. My home is in the future and I travel through a well. I need to go back every so often to take tests and do homework. You will need to do it…just I don't know if I can go with you so it might be difficult. You do know what I mean by tests don't you?" She was met with a roll of his eyes,

"Yes. Tests to see if you knowledge has been retained and adequate for next step of learning. Your 'future' you speak of we will see in time. For YOUR training must start as soon as possible." He said while glaring a bit. She smiled with a nod and he frowned at her. She arched a brow and then smacked her head,

"Oh right…" Then she closed her eyes briefly and took a breath. Opening her eyes her face was calm with only a twitch of a smile on her lips. It would do for now he mused. They shook hands and headed back to camp. When arriving back at "camp" the deal Kagome made was forgotten as she broke out in a fit of giggles when she saw Miroku, his little fox self, clinging to a branch for dear life and a very angry, hissing Sango jumping and swiping at him. Even a change of bodies could not slow the monk and his perverted ways down.

"Oi! Where have ya been all morning." Inu Yasha said while standing up with the staff. Kagome looked over to him and was about to answer when Sesshomaru was the first to speak,

"Your woman and I were discussing important matters of having to improvise on learning the ways of one another to retain some since of dignity." (_A wordy one isn't he_) Kagome thought covering up a small laugh. Then it clicked in her head…your woman? _His Woman! _As infuriated as she was she couldn't help but blush. (_If only_) She thought dreamingly. Suddenly a grunt was heard and Sesshomaru started crumbling to the ground. He hissed in pain as he clenched his stomach, "This pain…you have no wound…" He growled and ground his teeth together. Kagome heard the distinct grind of her teeth and thwaped him in the back of his head,

"Hey mister those are my teeth!" She fumed and Sesshomaru only lapsed closer to the ground in another wave of pain. Kagome bit her lip when she heard him curse about his stomach feeling like it was being twisted in knots (A/N I had these last week ;;) when it suddenly clicked in her mind. "Does it hurt in your lower stomach?" She was answered by a brief not and she sat down on the ground and counted in her head the days. She came up with an answer. It was almost "_that"_ time of the month. Without a word she went to her bright yellow pack and grabbed a water bottle and blue pills. "Take these.." He looked at the offending things in her hands,

"What are they for?"

"You are going through…errr…monthly pains a woman has to endure. Take these and they will help." With out another word he consumed the pills and it almost immediately took effect.

"What are these pains you speak of woman?" He rather demanded than asked.

"They are called minstrel cramps." She tried to explain. Then the monk's voice with Inu Yasha's, no doubt, cocky attitude cut in.

"It's that time of month when Kagome gets really pissy. That time when all woman are most irritable." Inu Yasha huffed and folded his arms over his chest and looked to the ground and thought to himself, (_A time when Kagome is in heat…_) And as if Sesshomaru read his thoughts, said,

"When women are in heat." Kagome gawked and put her hands on her hips and glared,

"Are not."

"Are too." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

"Are not…" She growled.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Woman!" Sesshomaru snapped glaring at her.

"I so do not go in heat!" She growled and Sesshomaru could not help but close his eyes and groan. Inu Yasha snickered but then let out a loud laugh. She just had to get the last word into it didn't she? Sesshomaru mused.

"Hehehehe, Sesshomaru with his hands on his hips. The world is going to think your gay!" He then fell into another fit of laughter and then Kagome realized what she was doing and flushed with embarrassment and offered a look of apology towards Sesshomaru who merely glared. Kagome gulped and glanced at Sesshomaru, (_I hope he doesn't start getting mood swings…_) Kagome huffed and sat down and slightly, ever so slightly she heard the soft but distinct whisper of,

"Are too…" and Kagome fumed at a smirking Sesshomaru but settled for pegging him with a small rock. (_Are not!) _she thought vainly and suddenly her thoughts were puled away by Inu Yasha's childish voice that was owned by Shippo,

"Mommy when am I going to get my body back? At this rate I won't have one!" Shippo whined as he pointed over his shoulder towards a Miroku being pinned beneath the now massive paws of an angry and flustered fire cat. Kagome offered a small smile,

"I don't know. But until then we need to learn how to use our new bodies because if Naraku attacks us now we will be dead for sure…" She seem to falter at the end of her statement as she realized her own words. They were like sitting ducks right now to Naraku. He must have been using them for amusement before he set out to kill them. They were too vulnerable. With that final thought a set of determination set upon her face as she looked to the others and stood up. "Everyone…" She started and waited till they all were looking at her…well except for Sesshomaru. "We have wasted enough time. Naraku can attack us at anytime. From now one we should spend time with our bodies appropriate owner and learn each other's battle style. We have to be ready." She finished and Sango titled her head and mused how that almost sounded like the real Sesshomaru. Kagome then brightened up and smiled, "So! Where should we begin?" All the sudden she felt a pebble hit her cheek, "Owww….who did that?" She growled and she looked up so see Inu Yasha pointing to Sesshomaru with a tad of a smirk, "What was that for jerk?"

"That is where we are starting." He snuffed as he stood up and frowned at the draft between his legs from that damned skirt. Kagome knew what he meant, he meant her facial expressions.

"I still don't see why my facial expressions have anything to deal with fighting."

"It has everything to deal with it. Your emotions are out of control." He explained while signaling her to follow him towards a secluded spots in the woods. Once again she followed him like a kicked puppy. (_Now all we need is a leash and I think he would be happy_) Kagome mused to herself with a small smile. Then suddenly she felt a twig hit her straight on the nose. She glared at a smirking Sesshomaru. "You were smiling." He stated and she growled,

"Oh thank you Mr. Obvious." She remarked sarcastically. Sesshomaru was really starting to get a headache on how this woman made his voice change so much. Hearing his OWN voice going from mad, to happy, too, godforbid, giggling, and such. This was going to be bad for his health… When reaching a clearing Kagome leaned against a tree and awaited the "master's" orders.

"First we will work on your emotional control." He stated pivoting on his heel to face her cause of wave of locks to swirl about his shoulders. (_Kinda like an herbal essence commercial_) She snickered and he frowned but didn't bother asking.

"Emotions can be beneficial in battle too ya know." She said deciding to put in her two cents. Sesshomaru scoffed and then let a small smug look cover his girly features.

"Really now? Then let me prove to you how they are not." He stated and motioned for her to sit down. She complied. "Shut you eyes, I will make you feel a range of emotions. Yet at the same time I want to you to try and reach for me." She was confused and arched a silver brow but did as she was told. Settling quietly she shut her eyes and for awhile nothing happened and she came to realize he wanted her to meditate and calm her senses. She did. After awhile he started pacing around her like a vulture. "Think about your kit. Think about seeing your fox child happy in a field playing and laughing…" He started with an emotionless voice. He smirked when he saw her relax even more and when a small smile graced her lips. "Keep thinking about that but try to get me." He stated and she tried but using her ears at the same time did not prove very helpful. After a few swats in the air she finally manage to touch his arm. Shaking it free he said, "See, if a demon caught you off guard in a happy state you would have been dead."

"Alright…I got that down…" She said somewhat dreamingly. He nodded and continued his administrations.

"Now…Imagine Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha telling you he wanted to be your mate and loved you, but then you find him kissing that piece of earth Kikyo." He saw her swell with a blush and happiness at the beginning of his statement which, in this position made him cringe, and then her face of confusion take her features. She reached a few times and missed her horribly. Yes this was confusion, he mused.

"This is confusion?" She asked attentively and she got a small gruff in response and nodded. She sighed and cleared her head once more. Then he slowly reached for his dark sword and she stiffened. He drew the blade out slowly and at an angle so she could hear the blade run across the side of the sheath. He then rested the blade against her neck and she gulped deeply.

"What do you feel now?" He said in the same dark monotone. She gulped as her brow formed a sweat of nervousness and fear almost suffocated her.

"Fear." She whispered hoarsely. He nodded. Kagome sat there quietly feeling the blade still had not left her neck. She decided taking in her surroundings would help. Using her noses she smelt the air deeply, she smelt her own wild forest scent. She smelled the springs, her companions not to far off…and herself… The body that Sesshomaru was in seem to radiate with an intoxicating smell. A soft, almost indistinct growl escaped her lips. That scent. She took a deep breath, what was this? Sesshomaru slowly slide the sword in its sheath and lowered his head. Intentionally letting the raven locks slip against his body owner's cheek. Careful he brushed his lip against the tip of her ear which made Kagome squirm. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck making her hair stand on end.

"What do you feel now?" He whispered huskily making sure she felt every movement of his lips against the tip of her ear.

"L-l-lust…" She managed to stutter out, not even going to attempt to reach of him.

"Then I prove my point. These feelings just get in your way of perspective." He stated coldly. Then moved away briskly and Kagome sat quietly trying to recuperate what dignity she had left. In silence Sesshomaru studied the slowly relaxing features. He nodded to himself, glad he had made he point. Kagome frowned as she opened her eyes, she was beginning to dislike these heightened senses. "Now let us continue." He stated. She nodded as he began to explain the theory of battle and why emotion got in the way.

Awhile later when Sesshomaru was allowing her a break, mother nature kicked in…

"Sesshomaru?" She asked hesitantly.

"What now?" He asked aggravatedly.

"I still got to "**go"**…" She said almost mouse like and Sesshomaru dug his hands into his scalp as he growled. He knew this was coming.

"Use leaves to hold that damned thing." He hissed as he tired of her immaturity. She bit her lip while turning a crimson hue. Using her only hand she fiddled with the hem of the haroi.

"I have to do a number two…" She almost whimpered.

"A number two?" He asked dumbly. Then it struck him, he had heard Rin use it on occasion. Could things possibly get worse and then mentally slapped himself, don't jinx yourself he chided. Then he looked at her as saw the golden eyes were downcast, "Rub your ass o the grass for all I care but I am not helping you with that." He growled and stomped off into the brush purifying anything demonic in his path to the 7 hells.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at camp Kagome slugged back with her head down. She had a whole new perspective on battle and emotion that she was mentally exhausted to even perform any kind of emotion. Not that Sesshomaru minded that much. When back at camp everyone seemed equally exhausted. Shippo was the first to hear the arriving of the two people with his sensitive silver ears. He reached for the blade and it transformed into the grand fang and all violent thoughts from Shippo faded. He looked at the sword and let out a high pitch happy squeal.

"Man! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! WHOOHOO!" He screamed happily dancing around with the mighty fang and probably awaking every demon in the bear by vicinity. Kagome laughed mentally, to tired to do it allowed. Sango and Kirara were sleeping and Miroku and Inu Yasha looked at Shippo awkwardly. The two took a seat near the fire while the brisk breeze tore down more autumn leaves. It was going to be winter soon. Kagome could feel it. Suddenly the unimaginable happened and Kagome froze. It looked at her innocently from a near by blade of grass by her foot. It's golden eyes watched her as it started to crawl towards her… it's small little legs tickled her are ankles as it crawled upon it. Kagome at this point was rigid with fear. Sesshomaru noticed the stiffened posture and turned a small glace towards her and then a cry that defeated all screams of absolute horror she screamed,

"SPIDER!" With that word Kagome flailed her legs around wildly and started to drag her legs across the grass while whimpering, Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off of me! Gah!" She cried as she used her hand and started to claw at the little spider. Sesshomaru could only gawk. Shippo snorted as he vainly tried to hold in his laughter. Inu Yasha coughed loudly to cover his and Miroku engraved this image in his mind. The might Sesshomaru, screaming in absolute horror, a high pitched squeal at that, trying to remove a tiny itsy bitsy spider. Kagome squealed and cried doing rolls on the grass and banging her foot against the ground. When she saw the little spawn of evil fly off onto a piece of wood near the fire she took no time in wasting to get up the nearest tree.

"Damn you woman. Control yourself." Sesshomaru growled as he watched his whimpering form on a branch crying and pointing at the little eight legged creature that looked offended.

"No! It's a Spider! Get it away get it away! It's so disgusting and scary!" She whimpered and protested hiding behind a branch of leaves for protection. The little spider huffed and walked away when Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well you know Spiders are fond of tree and dark places…" He drawled out and it hit Kagome like lightening. She screamed and dashed from the tree and collided with Sesshomaru's chest crouching at his feet with her hands over her head whimpering. He sighed. All that training for it to be wasted on a little insect…he then pondered on singing the little, "Itsy bisty spider went up a water spout" song that Rin was so fond of.

"Woman get off of me." He growled and was only met with a vigourous shake of silver locks. "Now!" the only response was a whimper and fear shaking the mighty demon body. When he tried to pry her off she only grasped on to his leg tightly and shook in fear. (_Great.._) He thought, now he was stuck with fuzzy maraca stuck to his leg. His pride and ego were almost diminished from this woman…almost. "Are too." She said arrogantly and then suddenly Kagome growled and whacked him a good one.

"Am not!" She roared. Sesshomaru smirked; humans were always amusing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Whew! That was a long chapter. I know it dragged a bit but I was tired with work! Hope you all enjoyed.-

fluffychick15 – Glad you liked it! (Gives a fan sticker D)

Enchanted Faery – Yey! Good to know my writing made you happy!

Chaos-and-Serenity – Close, Kagome was about to do that to Sesshomaru but that's another time (winks)

Inu Youkai Gurl – Stay off the laughing gas! (Turns laughing gas up more D )

Angel6582 – Those are my favorite too!

Gothic-slytherin – Fwee! Glad I could achieve that level of humor with you! D

Eternal Angel of Dreams – Hehehehe, yeah bathroom scenes seem to be the funniest parts to me too!

Sessy15001514 – Yeah I plan to bring Kouga in the next chappie too! xDD

Megan Consoer – Will do!


	5. Bathing, Moodswings, Bonding

**Out of Body Experience**

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Inu Yasha and Co….But I do own Sesshomaru's thong. O.O;;;

Sorry for the delay in chapter, I had to work and not to mention that my family are assholes x.x;;;

"talk"

(thoughts)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Last chapter….**

"Well you know Spiders are fond of trees and dark places…" He drawled out and it hit Kagome like lightening. She screamed and dashed from the tree and collided with Sesshomaru's chest crouching at his feet with her hands over her head whimpering. He sighed. All that training for it to be wasted on a little insect…he then pondered on singing the little, "Itsy bisty spider went up a water spout" song that Rin was so fond of.

"Woman get off of me." He growled and was only met with a vigorous shake of silver locks. "Now!" the only response was a whimper and fear shaking the mighty demon body. When he tried to pry her off she only grasped on to his leg tightly and shook in fear. (_Great…_) He thought, now he was stuck with fuzzy maraca stuck to his leg. His pride and ego were almost diminished from this woman…almost. "Are too." He said arrogantly and then suddenly Kagome growled and whacked him a good one.

"Am not!" She roared. Sesshomaru smirked; humans were always amusing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Now onto the story….**

The next morning Kagome woke up with a shift in the breeze and cringed. She blinked her golden eyes sleepily and looked around their dubbed home for the time being. Shippo slept against the tree with the Tessaiga clutched to his chest. His silvery moon dipped locks rippled over his shoulders and the little appendages on his head swiveled. (_I wonder why Inu Yasha never got a tail too…_) She wondered idly. She then moved her vision to see Kirara sleeping on a branch curled up in a ball, (_Man Sango's body is going to ache when she gets it back_) She giggled a bit at the thought and she looked to Sango. Unknowingly to Sango, she was curled up against Miroku's little fox body who had an arm draped over the little fire demon. It seemed that Kirara's almost motherly persona of comforting the kitsune was still in effect regardless. (_Now if only they would do that in their own bodies…man why couldn't I have been put into Kirara's or Sango's body! Not change fucking genders…;.;_) She looked over to wear Inu Yasha slept against the tree that Shippo leaned against. His little rat tail dancing on the breeze, his hands tucked into the sleeves and his head lowered and the staff against his chest. (_Inu Yasha…_) She almost frowned as she turned and saw her body tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. She arched a brow and watched a little longer. Sesshomaru's brows were furrowed and had a cold sweat covering his forehead. (_Is he having a night mare?_) The moving ceased and now he slept with his face buried into the security of blankets. (_I wonder what he was dreaming about…_) She shook her head and took a deep breath. That when she cringed again. That smell…it was so fowl that she almost gagged. She weaved her way through the earthly scents and found that they were those of her comrades and it clicked. They haven't bathed in three days….gross!

She stood up and yawned and Sango woke up not to long after. Sango hissed at the antics of Miroku hugging her and scrabbled away from his little arms. A sigh escaped her furry lips and Kagome motioned for her to follow. When they got a good distance away Kagome sighed and started talking,

"Man your lucky Sango! You probably suffered the least out of this." She whined and she heard a little snicker escape the furry creature, "It's not funny!" She ran her only hand through her hair, "I miss having two hands…I feel sorry for Sesshomaru…" She muttered and they made their way to the hot springs. She sat down on a rock and Sango was more than happy to leap in once and make a little splash. She chuckled and Sango momentarily blushed at the demon lord forgetting of present situation. "I need a bath." She hissed looking at herself and groaned, "Why are life's simple pleasures against me?" She said exasperated and looked down into the steamy water at herself taking in her demon features. The strong jaw line Sesshomaru possessed, firm yet bored features, the whispy silver locks around her well structured face. She ran a clawed finger along the outline of the crescent moon and the stripes that adorned her cheeks. Her attention was pulled away from her aweing and saw Sango pointing to a near by waterfall. "I can bath there! Just stand in the water, I'm good!" She raised a fist in the air and suddenly turned around to see Inu Yasha.

"What are you doing out here wierdo?" He asked, snickering a bit on the pose he saw her older half-brother's body in; settling on a near by stone.

"Coming up with plans of how to take a bath." She groaned and heard him snicker which caused a smile to cover her lips. She always was filled with pride when she made him laugh.

"Kagome, you think there is a way to take all of us back to your time till we find a way to change back? I'm sure your grandfather has something bout this." Inu Yasha said seriously and Kagome acted dumbstruck.

"Of course! You're a genius! Oh thank you Inu Yasha! We can go find Lady Kaede and ask her about it, I'm sure she will know!" She said giddily causing Inu Yasha to snicker at his brother's prancing body. She rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug which made Inu Yasha yelp in shock. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, this was too weird. Suddenly a cough was heard and they looked to see Sesshomaru glaring with all he had…which was a lot. Kagome started laughing nervously and pulled away rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Errr, Good Morning Sesshomaru!" She said cheerfully and he frowned,

"Sama…" He corrected and he looked at her distastefully, "Did you forget what we discussed yesterday human? Any demon could be around right now to have seen your disgusting display." He said with his voice diluted with a feminine anger.

"Well excuse me all high and mighty…" She shot back and Sesshomaru glared,

"Human did I not make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. I am God hear me roar." She scoffed. He allowed the miko energy to glow around him and he glared at her venomously. Inu Yasha snickered at bit in response, Sesshomaru was acting just like Kagome when she is in her time of the month.

"Do not test me." He growled and she sighed, damn cramps making him all pissy. Inu Yasha was right. She doubted the heat thing because the scent she smelled yesterday was barely visible right now; probably the lack of bathing smell covered it. He continued to glare when he stated, "I wish privacy to clean this filthy human shell. I shall demand you do the same." He stated looking to Kagome. She huffed, "I planned to anyway." She attempted to cross her "arms" over her chest and frowned when that wasn't possible for the sake of having one arm. "Annoying isn't it." Sesshomaru said in a more desperate tone noticing her failed attempt while casting a half hearted glare at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha huffed and walked off to the stream further down to take suit. Sango mewed and pranced off and left the two alone.

"You peek at my body I will hurt you. And don't your dare grope or molest it!" Kagome warned and he rolled his eyes,

"You flatter yourself. I have no intention of doing so." He sighed. Wow these mood swings were really taking an effect on him. As Kagome was walking away towards the falls he stated, "We will be going to my castle this evening. This Sesshomaru has to make an occasion to excuse his absence." He stated and she swiftly turned around,

"You're crazy! I can't do that and Kami knows you can't while you are in my body!" Sesshomaru only shrugged,

"You are capable. I have a plan." He said and then started to take off the school uniform in front of her and she glared,

"Dammit have some modesty would you!" She screamed and stormed off to the waterfalls. She entered the security off the cavern behind the falls where some of the smaller waterfalls held home to. With much frustration she finally got the armor off and it clanked to the ground. She looked down at her kimono and blushed as she slid the top haori off revealing his very well shaped chest. (_Man this guy would be the heartthrob of the century back home_) She mused happily. She looked at the stub of an arm in her left shoulder and frowned, the memory was all to clear and she actually felt bad…

_**"Inu Yasha!" She called out as she finally pegged the green toad with another skull. **_

**_"Will you shut up and let me protect you?" He growled as she blushed…(He wants to protect me…Inu Yasha) She smirked and threw another skull at the stupid little henchmen of Lord Sessho-maru. Her dark mahogany eyes took in the vision of absolute power and grace. The Giant Phantom canine that was adorned with a crescent on his forehead, huge floppy ears, and a long; beautiful whispy tail. His massive paws indenting the armor of their great father, Inu Yasha was right; they were nothing but flees on this massive structure of power of the western lands. She watched as she felt the vibrations from the Tessiaga pulsate and with a powerful cry Inu Yasha struck and dragged the blade along the limb and fully lacerated it; ligaments and all. The crimson blood spilled out of the limb that made Kagome's stomach churn. With a finally hit she watched as the massive figure fell off and drifted away on an orb into the sunset. She felt guilty but they had to survive._**

She sighed to herself and counting down to herself she closed her eyes and let the trousers slide off of her figure. She shivered at the warm misty breeze wrap around her body. She carefully used her feet and her hand to feel her way towards a fall and stand under it. She shivered harshly at the cold that swamped her body. She ran her clawed hand through her silky locks that now clung to her thighs. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo (that she swiped before leaving camp) and lathered it into her hair. She hummed happily and snickered at how she must look to a stranger, a great demon lord humming to himself. She sighed contently with the water soothing through her hair, she opened her golden hued eyes to look at her hair to make sure it was free of the suds. Her body smelt much cleaner and she sighed with relief. She let her eyes wonder a bit, those same royal striped where spiking down on his hips and she flushed red seeing the very male piece of anatomy when she heard a voice echo through the cavern,

"And you were telling me not to resort to such incriminations on one's personal space." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk seeing her flushed face.

"I…I.I Wasn't! I was just making sure I was err… you were clean!" She stuttered horribly,

"Hentai…" He drawled out lazily walking further into the cavern.

"I am not!" She said angrily trying to cover herself up and he rolled his eyes,

"Stop acting childish. It's not like I haven't seen my body before." He stated lazily sitting on a nearby, dry, stone.

"So!" She said embarrassed as she dressed quickly. She was still blushing from embaressment when she sat down on a stone across from him. Kagome was the first to talk,

"Inu Yasha and I were talking about all of us could possibly go through the well and stay in my time till we get our bodies back. We would have to talk to lady Kaede first and find a way to do it." She stated seriously and a rather, dark, laughter escaped his lips.

"Naraku would have the time of his life with that. With you all out of the picture I would believe he would take complete advantage of it and steal the shards and destroy towns by the dozens with nothing to stall him." He responded matter of factly. (_Wow, I bet that was a mouth full for one who can say nothing other than give me Tessaiga or harass his brother._) She mused silently to herself. She sighed, he was right…

"I never though of that…" She said dumbstruck.

"Of course, your human." He snorted.

"Hmph, you are just jealous." She shot back sticking her nose in the air. Sesshomaru quirked a brow,

"Why would I be jealous? I am experiencing the horror now." He growled. Kagome sighed, why did he have to be such a jerk!

"Oh yeah, before all of **this **happened. You said you had something to talk to Inu Yasha about. What was it?" She asked arching a fine brow.

"None of your concern. Now onto business." He stated coldy, god his moods were enough to make a bi polar person jealous! Kagome shut her eyes in a way to drone him out and sniffed quietly, she was struck with that intoxicating scent. She almost groaned allowed at the smell, it made a fire burn in her stomach. She wasn't stupid, she put two and two together. This was what Inu Yasha smelt when she went into heat. She gulped. Opening her golden eyes she saw Sesshomaru looking at her with an almost predatory gaze. That gaze…excited her. A challenge. Sesshomaru stiffened and smacked himself mentally. Stupid heat. He shrugged, he could get the mental link done without much protest at least he mused. He walked forward and well aware that the closer her got the closer she was to loosing all sense of sanity. He stopped in front of her and reached for her clawed hand. He took one claw finger and raised it to his lips. Kagome was enticed, she watched every movement and was a loss of what to do or stay. He slowly dragged the claw across his lips and finally pierced the bottom lip horizontally. The blood poured out gently and it covered his lips like lip stick. He then pushed the claw against her lip, piercing it at as well noticing she didn't even flinch as he continued his incision on it. When finished Kagome came back to reality and felt the blood on her lips and sliding down her chin.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" She cursed, boy she was hanging around Inu Yasha to much. Everything happened so fast for her as she felt her body immobilized in shock as she felt a small, wet appendage grazing her bottom lip. She almost moaned as small lips were pressed against hers forcefully while lapping at the blood. He was wanting her to do the same and her demon side was more than happy to oblige. He ran her tongue across her lips, she didn't even think how weird it was to be kissing…well… herself…and not to mention it was Sesshomaru in her body. The kiss was bruising and almost exotic as their lips melded against one another lapping the blood away. Kagome's throat was scorching with the miko blood running down her demon throat. Suddenly she felt a strong push against her chest and she let out a scream as she fell in the water. (_What the hell? Stupid fucking Sesshomaru_) She screamed mentally as she came up gasping for air. _I heard that_ Said a voice in her head she looked around and groaned, (_Now I am going crazy!_) She cursed and then that same little voice came back to taunt her. _No. That little escapade was only for a mental bonding spell._ She looked on in horror, (_Now you can hear my thoughs?_) She asked herself attentively to see if it was true, _Hai._ She cursed when horror once more reared it's ugly head,

"You stole my first kiss!" She screamed while pointing an accusing finger at him. He shrugged,

"I wouldn't even think that would count as one. Now get up." (_You damn, arrogant, cocky bastard…_)She thought hatefully and saw Sesshomaru glare at her,

"I bed to differ." He teased. She groaned desperately. (_Oh Naraku, wait till I get my hands on you! I'm going to make you beg for death!_) She thought vilely.

"That I can agree too…" Sesshomaru stated thoughtfully,

"Stop that!" She screamed while he smirked.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagamoesiun – Fwee! Thankies.

Angel6582 – Sorry no Kouga yet. I promise he is appearing in the next chapter though. I got a little carried away with this chapter that I forgot. Gomen!

Megan Consoer – Believe me I plan on having lots of chapters. (glares at parents) When I get the time.

binab86 – (updates) Wala!

Chaos-and-Serenity – Yey! I'm glad everyone is liking the spider thingy. I'm like her, absolutely terrified of em. . ;;

Eternal Angel of Dreams – Just wait and see what I have planned for Fluffy and WolfBoy. (Cackles evily)

Loony Buggi – Glad I can make you laugh. D

Inu Youkai Gurl – (Ties Sessho up and give him laughing gas.) Now he can't be mean. :D

Guardiangirl624 – Fwee! (hugs)

Review please! Cause reviews are inspiring and make the world go round!

Loves and hugs, Simli.


	6. Kouga, Sit, and Bitter Sweet

**Out of Body Experience**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha and Co.

"talk"

(_thoughts)_

:**_mental talk_**:

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Last Chapter…**

She looked on in horror, (_Now you can hear my thoughts?_) She asked herself attentively to see if it was true::_**Hai**._: She cursed when horror once more reared it's ugly head,

"You stole my first kiss!" She screamed while pointing an accusing finger at him. He shrugged,

"I wouldn't even think that would count as one. Now get up." (_You damn, arrogant, cocky bastard…_)She thought hatefully and saw Sesshomaru glare at her,

"I beg to differ." He teased. She groaned desperately. (_Oh Naraku, wait till I get my hands on you! I'm going to make you beg for death!_) She thought vilely.

"That I can agree too…" Sesshomaru stated thoughtfully,

"Stop that!" She screamed while he smirked.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

With a final huff Kagome glared at him and stormed out of the cavern.

"Stupid demon fluffy thinger reading my thoughts…HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY YA CREEP!" She roared with flames in her eyes and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Watch yourself." He scowled. Kagome snorted and looked at her hand, watching herself.

"Happy?" She growled and he rolled his eyes one more. The two made their way back to camp in silence and she glanced over to the miko beside her. Oh how she longed to be in her body. "So umm…about this going to your…" She was cut off by an extremely annoyed Sesshomaru.

"I have lands to take care of and I need a reasonable excuse to get away so this Sesshomaru can get his body back. Also in the mean time; teaching you the ways of this Sesshomaru need to be taken care of…" He paused and glanced at Kagome who was twirling a silver lock of his hair in her fingers…it was so girly…he cringed, "…immediately." He continued slightly disturbed.

"So what do I need to learn?" She asked looking at him with her head cocked to the side like a curious puppy.

"The what, how, and way you act, talk, and address the court of lords. The ways of dealing with Rin and Jaken while we are there. Your training most of all." He said bluntly and she huffed. She didn't want to learn the ways of "Fluffy-sama" she just wanted her damn body back! Kami knows he could be violating it while she is asleep. When they arrived at camp Sango and Kirara were the only one's there. Her demon senses picked up everyone was close by and training. Sesshomaru was no different as he continued to walk and expected her to follow. She stuck her tongue out at his back and huffed. They continued walking till they got to their dubbed training spot. She leaned against the tree and awaited his commands. He droned on about lords and manners and such for what seemed for hours and had to swat her with the switch to get her attention.

"I got a question. How are you going to come with me? Obviously I need you around so you can see everything but well…your in my body." He groaned rubbing his temples. He was trying to avoid this subject.

"Thank you for stating the obvious miko."

"Were not going to have to pretend to be couples like the movies do we?" She said almost horrified. He quirked a brow, what the hell was a movie? He shook his head and then looked at her and closed his eyes.

"Do not flatter yourself. I was saying I was taking you as a charge. So that way you can come where this…you would go. It would make me look like a consultant." He stated. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good." She beamed and she suddenly cursed as she felt the snap of the switch on her face. "You better not get used to that." She growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He taunted. (_Rip your eyes from your sockets when I get my body back! Cocky mutt._) She thought angrily and then the switch hit her again,

"Damn you stop that!" She screamed outraged. He only smirked and continued on to camp. She huffed and looked at the sky, the sun was setting fast. Her cast her golden eyes down cast and whimpered quietly. What if she never got her body back? Suddenly she felt a presence heading towards camp. Something fast but not completely too strong. Then it clicked, Kouga! "Shiiiiitttt!" She grumbled and headed back to camp to see Kouga looking at them strangely. Inu Yasha was planted on a rock nearby with a huge smirk. Yes let the little wolf hit on "Kagome."

"Kouga!" She cried out before he could do anything and Kouga turned back and jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She smacked herself mentally forced a growl from her throat.

"Back off." She sneered at the male using some of the methods of the "great Sesshomaru". Kouga gulped nervously and wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru who all but screamed. Sesshomaru sneered and using his lovely little switch and bashed Kouga in the head.

"Fool." He hissed stumbling back.

"Mate what are you doing?" Kouga asked looking hurt. Mate? Wtf? Sesshomaru thought looking at himself. This body showed no sign of being mated.

"I am not your mate." He hissed and they both heard the unmistakable laugh of Inu Yasha.

"What are you talking about? You are my woman!" He boasted proudly and went to walk foreword when he was met with the blade of to the Tokijin.

"Back off." Kagome growled once more, "Did this Sesshomaru not make himself clear?" She mentally beamed and patted herself on the back. (_HA! Take that Sesshomaru_!) :**I'm warning you Miko; DO NOT urk him: **She arched a brow, she was the one saving his ass what was he griping about?

"Just what the hell do you think you need with her Sesshomaru-sama?" He mocked and she growled pushing the blade harder.

"Mine." She responded stepping in front of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had to use every bit of his self control not to scream like a woman giving birth but he couldn't help smacking his forehead and even Inu Yasha looked horrified. Kouga looked at her skeptically and then bowed,

"Hai. Kouga of the Eastern Lands had officially seen the courtship of the Lord of the Western Lands with Lady Kagome. I shall spread the news to the other lords before your arrival." He stated and then dashed off. Sesshomaru couldn't handle it anymore.

"BAKA ONNA!" He screamed outraged. On impulse he walked over to Shippo and took off the rosary and tossed it over Kagome's head. And just like had heard seen so many times, "SIT!" He roared and Kagome let out a high pitch squeal as she hit the ground face first. She got teary eyed and tried to move but couldn't. Oh he was in for it when she could stand up. She whimpered once more as she was able to sit up,

"Yasha I'm so sorry." She said as she rubbed her face,

"Hurts don't it?" He mocked with laughter. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples at this rate he would hand the shards over to Naraku with cupcakes and cookies. She could only whimper.

"So umm…why are you mad Sesshomaru?" She asked as she finally stood up and he looked at her, the corner of his eye twitched as he remembered,

"Sit." He stated coldly and smirking as she hit the ground. The camp was silent while taking in this information. Kagome finally sat up rubbing her face and shaking the dirt out of her hair.

"What did I do wrong? I acted like you told me too." She whined.

"Don't whine." He shot coldly, "And what you did was set yourself up. NOW the whole world is off thinking we are courting. It is not so easy to walk in there and say, "Hey I have a human wench in my body forgive her stupidity we aren't courting have a good day!" Sesshomaru fumed, his calm façade dust in the wind. Kagome stared, wow. PMSing really brings out the emotion in him. She thought with a snicker and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait so we have to go back and pretend we are courting?" She asked, very scared of the answer.

"Yup!" Inu Yasha said laughing.

"Oh thank you for your support." She pouted. Sesshomaru was clearly not in a good mood and stormed from camp on a purification warpath. That stupid woman!

Kagome frowned and sat in silence poking at the ground with her one hand. Maybe giving the shards to Naraku wouldn't be that bad…no. Never mind. She sighed and lowered her head a bit. "I want to go home." She mumbled.

It was in the middle of night and Sesshomaru had yet to return. She was at wit's end in nervousness. Finally gathering her courage she started following his scent and walked through the forest. Okay, maybe this once she was glad she was in a demon body because it was just as easy going through the forest at night then it was during the day. She continued down a path of broke branches and smoldering demon carcasses. Finally she saw him. Her body was posed angrily in a tree with a scowl on her features and arms crossed. She frowned, he was still mad?

She walked foreword and gave a nervous wave,

"Sesshomaru? I'm…I'm really sorry." She said trying to get his attention. His eyes slowly traveled to meet hers and glared at her full force. He groaned, there was nothing that could be done and would just have to pull through it.

"You have no idea of how much you have ruined my life." He sneered.

"Well you exactly aren't making mine any easier bucko." She hissed back. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go now." He said. She only nodded and went to head back to camp when she felt a tug on her tail,

"No, to my lands." He growled and she looked at him like he had grew a third head.

"But what about everyone else? What if Naraku attacks them while we are gone?"

"Well the sooner you act like a good little puppy then sooner we can come back."

"But!.." She didn't get to finish because the glare he gave her state, 'I gave you my answer, shut up and leave me alone you are breathing my air.'

She sighed and used the little cloud he had taught her about and he jumped on to only have him fall through. He let out a strangled scream and childishly kicked the cloud which only caused him to loose his footing when it went through.

"Dammit…." He cursed. Oh how he hated this human body, how he hated her, how he hated Naraku, just hated everyone. "You have to carry me." He mumbled.

"Nani?" Kagome shrieked nervously. He rolled his eyes and waited and finally Kagome lowered herself and gestured for him to get on her back like she would ride Inu Yasha's so many times before. He cried out mentally to the gods before he begrudgingly got on. The trip was deathly quiet and then she saw the castle ahead. It was beautiful! (_Who would have thought Ice Prince would have such a beautiful castle…_)

"Because I demand nothing less of perfection." Sesshomaru growled from her back, his breath hot against her ear. She shivered. Maybe being so close to Sesshomaru wasn't a good idea right now, she could still smell that she was in heat. Finally descending to the main gates servants appeared to welcome him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" called out a little voice. Rin then appeared running to him and as she was about to lower herself to hug the girl she felt Sesshomaru's prescenese in her mind :**_Do not. A pat on the head is sufficient_**: He hissed. Kagome frowned mentally but did so. She patted her on the head and gave a nod of acknowledgment,

"Rin." She returned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. This lowly Jaken had heard rumors of you courting a human from the Eastern Prince is this true?" Jaken asked bowing low. Kagome groaned, this was it.

"Hai. For the time being this miko and I will be courting…" But before she could finish Jaken interrupted.

"Nani? Why would such a great demon lord as you take on a filthy ningen?" He gawked and Rin scoffed and stepped on his foot and smacked him. Kagome tried her very best not to laugh but couldn't help but let the corners of her lips twitch into a smile. Then she frowned,

"Jaken. Do not interrupt me again if you value your life. Do you question your lord? I will hear not one complaint out of all of you or anyone of you for that matter. Is that understood?" Her powerful voice commanded and all the servants bowed. Rin looked at Sesshomaru,

"You act like Sesshomaru-sama!" She giggled.

"Go on now Rin." Kagome said a bit softer and started to make her way into the castle. :**_Not bad for a human…_**: Sesshomaru thought sourly. (_Oh don't be mad 'love'. It's all for you._)

"Sit." He whispered angrily when they walked down a hallway alone.

"Bastard!' She screamed into the floor.

"Oh did that hurt, 'dear'?" He taunted. Kagome only grumbled into the floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aye, I know this chapter was rather short. I just wanted to make a filler before I went to work cause I have been working a lot lately. Anyways, I hope you like and I will try to update soon!

**Missdarkfire – **(Gives #1 fan cookie) :D

**Angel6582 – **Thankies so much! Thank you for all your reviews on the chapters so far!

**fluffychick15 – **(shows update) :)

**EattheDirt – **Fwee! I'm glad you like to so far!

**Tally28 – (**Updates :D)

**keosis-chan – **That 10 out of 10 mean I get a trophy too?

**Jaranaka – **Thankies for your comments!

**dawnstar28 – **(gives tissue) I hope I can make you laugh more.

**Kagamoesiun – **Here ya go! Kouga showed up but he didn't play as much as I thought he would I was kind brain dead.

**Iampixilated – **Thankies!

**dragons-soul – **Mental images are always the best! Just imagine the fluffy on a purification warpath. I found it rather funny. . ;

**Sessy15001514 – **Fwee! Yeah poor Kagome switching genders but I got another evil twist under my sleeve )

**AshenRain – **(Gives #1 fan cookie :D)

**Gryfffinrose – **Is…confused…very…confused. X.x;;;

**Brain-Dead1234 – **I'm glad I made you feel better!

Also folks, I have made a new story called Arts of Domestic Violence with the best couple in the world, Sesshomaru and Kagome! Please, Please, Please, Please, read it and give me reviews. Give me reviews I will make the next chapter really long! xD

Loves n' hugs, Simli


	7. Thoughts & Plans of Deception

**Out of Body Experience**

**Disclaimer: **Always repeating myself….no I don't own Inu Yasha.

"talk"

(_thoughts_)

_**:mental talk:**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Last Chapter…**

"Jaken. Do not interrupt me again if you value your life. Do you question your lord? I will hear not one complaint out of all of you or anyone of you for that matter. Is that understood?" Her powerful voice commanded and all the servants bowed. Rin looked at Sesshomaru,

"You act like Sesshomaru-sama!" She giggled.

"Go on now Rin." Kagome said a bit softer and started to make her way into the castle. :**_Not bad for a human…_**: Sesshomaru thought sourly. (_Oh don't be mad 'love'. It's all for you._)

"Sit." He whispered angrily when they walked down a hallway alone.

"Bastard!' She screamed into the floor.

"Oh did that hurt, 'dear'?" He taunted. Kagome only grumbled into the floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome pried herself off of the floor and glared at Sesshoumaru. She growled and looked at the cocky Lord.

"Just to let you know "Dearest" I hate your guts…." Kagome sneered taking a step forward and using one fine claw to point it directly between his eyes. Sesshoumaru, as always, looked unfazed yet the sadistic Lord smirked while shoving some of the black locks away from his face,

"The feeling is quiet mutual human." He growled. Yet to Kagome's senses it was more like purr to her causing her to chuckle. Sesshoumaru's brow twitched **_:How many times must I tell you about those insolent human emotions: _**He thought outraged, but when there is a problem there is a solution…. "Sit." He said smugly.

"Eeep!" She squeaked and kissed the floor. **_: Well you aren't exactly helping me much either FURBALL: _**She screamed mentally while letting a muffled, yet beautiful, string of curse words flow from her lips. Sitting up she wiped the blood from the corner of her lip that was now slit. Growling she took a step forward and trapped Sesshoumaru up against the wall.

"You NEED me to help you "Lord Sesshoumaru" and I can make you the laughing stock of Feudal Japan if you don't work with me." Kagome sneered. Yet Sesshoumaru, only to add more gasoline to the fire, snorted and leaned up closer so his breath tickled the curve of Kagome's ear.

"And you NEED me if you ever want to go home." He growled back just as wickedly. With that, Sesshoumaru ducked under the one arm that belonged to his body's possessor and walked down the hall disappearing into the darkness. **_:Follow, we shall go to my room to retire for the night: _**Kagome could only follow with her fists clenched wondering what sounded better, Naraku Noodles or Naraku Bits… **_:Add a bit of miko and I'm sure it will be perfect: _**Came Sesshoumaru's taunting reply.

"I'm going to kill him! I swear to the death of me I'm going to kill him!" Kagome fumed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After an evening of clawing at each other's throats Kagome sat in "her" room quietly gazing out the window. Her long silver hair seemed translucent to the twinkling moonlight from the clouds above. Her golden eyes were soft and brimmed with intensity. A frown sated her lips and her brows furrowed as she continued to look out at the expanse of land before her that was blanketed in shadows. The fluffy white appendage was lax from her shoulder and swung freely in a side to side motion, barely brushing against the top of the glimmering floor. She let her claws come into view of her golden line of sight, how long would she be stuck like this?

"Sesshoumaru you suck…" She snapped irritably to the night while glaring at the form in the bed. Then from the small side door of the room she heard the soft pad of footsteps on the floor before halting behind her tugging on her tail.

"Sesshourmaru-sama? You are still awake?" Came the small yet sleepy voice. Kagome gulped and turned around to see Rin looking up at her with clouded eyes. It took all her "sesshourmaru will" not to chuckle. She leaned down and stroked Rin's head a bit before shaking his head.

"Sesshoumaru is. Why are you still awake?" Kagome asked. Rin yawned and whimpered a bit,

"I can't sleep…I had another dream bout those mean wolves….that…" She didn't get to finish her sentence before a small hiccup and whimper escaped her small lips. Going against her better judgment on the "what would Sesshoumaru do" theory she scooped the girl up with her arm. The girl then played a role like a leach and cried heavily into her robe. **_:Sesshoumaru? What does Rin mean about the wolves: _**Kagome asked mentally while soothing the small child with hushed condolences.

"Kouga's wolf tribe killed her." Was the monotone reply from the bed that seemed to be tinged with a tad of annoyance of hearing her voice in his head. Kagome arched a brow, Kouga did this? Rin still sobbed and Kagome's sister like instincts she began to hum to the horror of Sesshoumaru. Kagome rocked Rin back and forth; humming to her silently and Sesshoumaru sat and eyed every corner or the room. Let something come find HIS body humming to a human girl, he would kill them all! Rin calmed and soon feel asleep and Kagome laid her down on the massive bed.

"Ya know for a heartless demon lord, your voice does have some use."

"I will pretend to not have heard that." Sesshoumaru snorted and went to lie back down. "Get some sleep; the Lords will be here tomorrow." He scoffed and laid down silently. An hour went by and Kagome was still dazing out of the window when she heard the little knock on her mentality, **_:Why are you still not in bed human: _**Was the cold, egotistical remark from the lord. **_:I'm scared…: _**Was Kagome's small response as she continued to look out the window. **_: About….: _**The demon Lord drawled out and Kagome turned over her shoulder to see the dark brown eyes looking back at her. Hell froze over didn't it? Sesshoumaru was caring? She shook her head and sighed, **_: Just this is a complete mess! I mean stupid Naraku switches us all around and we could get killed at any moment! I may never see my family again! And I left Inu Yasha to the forest and the dead priestess! My life is over if we don't kill Naraku.: _**screamed Kagome mentally, why of all times did this have to happen. Her and Inu Yasha were finally getting closer and she was being ripped away from him and then they switch bodies, this was worse than seeing Michael Simmons in a thong! Sesshoumaru watched the visage of Kagome twist and turn as she went from sadness, anger, worry, and anxiety. The thought of Inu Yasha getting close to Kagome while in this predicament was far worse than disturbing. He had to bite back the cold smirk that formed on his lips. With practiced mental barriers he raised them. Then to himself he thought with a smirk, (_If I get this human girl to stop fawning over my brother and pay attention to the details in front of her she could possibly play part in finally killing Naraku with my body and I can use her to get the shards…then…then I will be the strongest demon of all…) _Sesshoumaru cynical smirk never left his lips as he laid down and pulled the covers over both him and Rin.

"Come to bed Kagome. You have much to learn tomorrow…" Was his calm voice that made Kagome freeze. This couldn't be the real Sesshoumaru? "Ai, I am the real Sesshoumaru. Now come to bed I will not have my royal appearance weakened by you not getting enough sleep human." He snorted at her childish thoughts.

"You said my name…" Kagome said dumbstruck.

"It's your name is it not?" He said rolling over with his back facing her. Kagome only let a ghost of a smile cover her lips before shaking out of her stupor. Maybe there was more to Sesshoumaru than she thought. She crawled in bed and sighed,

"Good night Sesshoumaru-sama." She said with a soft smile and Sesshoumaru flung a pebble at her face from the floor when she awoke glaring.

"You were smiling." He smirked and fell asleep.

"Oh that's getting so old!" She hissed and pummeled her head into the pillow. Unaware of the crimson shades starting to form in the sky.

* * *

Alrighty, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I had a huge family emergency and I was gone for at least a month. I'm sorry. Thanks for your patience. :D

Also, a got tons of responses and this time I don't have enough time to write them all out but the next chapter I promise! THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK!

-Simli


	8. Lords and a Note

**Out of Body Experience**

**Disclaimer: **Always repeating myself, no I do not own Inu Yasha nor am I profiting from this story.

"talk"

(_Thoughts)_

_**:mental talk:**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Last Chapter….**

"Come to bed Kagome. You have much to learn tomorrow…" Was his calm voice that made Kagome freeze. This couldn't be the real Sesshoumaru? "Ai, I am the real Sesshoumaru. Now come to bed I will not have my royal appearance weakened by you not getting enough sleep human." He snorted at her childish thoughts.

"You said my name…" Kagome said dumbstruck.

"It's your name is it not?" He said rolling over with his back facing her. Kagome only let a ghost of a smile cover her lips before shaking out of her stupor. Maybe there was more to Sesshoumaru than she thought. She crawled in bed and sighed,

"Good night Sesshoumaru-sama." She said with a soft smile and Sesshoumaru flung a pebble at her face from the floor when she awoke glaring.

"You were smiling." He smirked and fell asleep.

"Oh that's getting so old!" She hissed and pummeled her head into the pillow. Unaware of the crimson shades starting to form in the sky.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru….My Lord you are going to be late." The maid persisted nervously at the prone figure. Kagome was caught up in a trap of bed linen. Her arms and legs were at awkward angles making the maid curious as to her Lord's weird behavior.

"You are dismissed Nori. I will awaken him." Sesshoumaru said in the kindest voice he could muster. Nori looked at the human ningen with distaste before nodding,

"As my lady wishes…" She replied and swept into a low bow before excusing herself. (_At least I taught my staff well…_) Sesshourmaru thought idly. He fought hard not to let out a sigh of relief as he lowered the blanket. There, under the blanket, snuggled up to Kagome's tail; was Rin. Rin was never allowed to stay in his bed chambers. The loss of warmth caused the young girl to open her eyes sleepily.

"Miss 'Gome?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Rin. Go tell Jaken to start you a bath and make sure to stay within the safety of your quarters today. You know what happened last time the demon lords were here." Sesshoumaru spoke and Rin tilted her head. She bit her lip scrutinizing him for a bit before speaking,

"How did you know that Miss 'Gome?" She asked tiredly. Kagome, whom had awaken at the blanket loss and talk cut in,

"Rin, go bathe now."

"Hai Seshoumaru-sama!" She grinned and bolted out of the room screaming around for Jaken. Kagome sat up feeling groggy and titled her head when she saw her self. She rubbed her eyes and then it dawned on her…

"Oh yeah….forgot about the body switching thing…" She grumbled. Something didn't feel right, this felt almost….normal? It had been three days now since they changed bodies….

"Well you have best start remembering. There is a meeting to conduct today and you will as these papers tell you." He explained as he shoved pages of parchment into her hands. "Get dressed. We leave in five." He sneered and spun on his heal and Kagome couldn't help biting her tongue and said,

"You sure know your kimonos well." She teased, wondering out he knew how to dress himself so fittingly into the kimono. Sesshoumaru was about to turn around and give the disobedient wench a piece of his mind when he remembered his plan from last night,

"Sit." He jeered and slammed the door behind him.

"You son of a bitch?" She hollered into the cobble stones with glassy eyes, (_Well now that you are the inu youkai, you are technically._) He responded mentally and she groaned. When it wore off, she stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. Many of the haori's, hakayamas, and kimonos he wore looked the same but varied in color. There were two outfits that caught her attention though. One looked very distinguished of authority and one looked beautifully regal. Pulling out the one of distinguished decorations and designs, she began to dress.

Once she stepped out of the hall that is where she saw Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. He only stared and it was not only him…the maids and nearby counselors stared too.

"Oh my Lord! You look as gallant as your father did when he wore that suit to war!" A maid cooed and Kagome gulped. Suddenly she got the sinking feeling in her stomach that she wasn't supposed to be wearing that attire. Looking towards Sesshourmaru, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the heavy and emotionless stare. **_:You…idiot…:_** Was all she heard in her head as the servants lead her to the chambers. **:So what exactly are we going to be talking about in there: **Kagome asked carefully as she cast a sideways glance to her 'mate'. **_:War: _** He answered non to happy with her. As they were about to enter the chamber with Sesshoumaru on her heels the demon maid looked to Kagome awkwardly. "My Lord? Are you really going to allow this woman into the counseling room? Not only is it improper but surely her human stench would chase the other lords away?" She commented. Well, not only was Kagome offended but Sesshoumaru was just twitching with enthusiasm to see how many ways he could kill Naraku. **:Hey Sesshou! What do I do? If yer not there it will be a lot harder for me to do this stupid meeting of yours: **Kagome boomed mentally as she struggled not to show any anxiety. And for once, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He felt helpless…he didn't like feeling helpless…damn you Naraku.

"Ever here of a revolution?" Kagome spat out looking down to the maid distastefully with a huff. '_I so do not smell bad…' _Kagome thought angrily. The maid fidgeted nervously before bowing low,

"Aye my Lord, forgive my boldness." She begged and pushed the doors open. Kagome didn't even acknowledge her as she walked past with Sesshoumaru saunter past her with a dark smirk, '_You would be surprised…_' Sesshoumaru thought while tucking his feminine hands into the sleeves of his kimono and lowering his head. While walking in there were only three men sitting at the table with on servant standing not to far behind them. Starting from the left of the table there was a very young looking fox demon adorned in golden jewels that were twisted into the long firey locks the framed his defined jaw line. He wore nothing but the best detailed viridian kimono with piercing green eyes that watched her in a look of confirming something to himself. The next one was a lot older, gruff looking with a raggedy beard. A thick wild mane of brown hair swept over his large brown fur coat. The next one was none other than Kouga…Kagome started feeling nervous real quick.

**_: The Kitsune Youkai is Lord Hiromoshi of the Eastern Lands. The Bear Youkai in the middle is Lord Kahiro of the Southern Lands and obviously at the end is Kouga, prince of the Nothern Lands. Lord Hiromoshi and my Father faught in battle and you will do best not to disgrace me in front of him. Lord Kahiro is brash, do not faulter on his skeptical outlook on battles. He will go along if another lord agrees to whatever is being said. Kouga; under no circumstance are you to make any alliances with.: _**Sesshourmaru explained as he pulled out the chair for Kagome to sit in.

"Ah, so the stories are true young lord of Inu Tashio. Following in your father's footsteps?" Hiromoshi said with a sly grin and Kagome just nodded her head. Kahiro chuckled a bit as he reclined in his chair and Kouga continued to eye her dangerously.

"As well it is to see one once again, Lord Hiromoshi." Kagome replied trying to sound as articulate and superficial as possible.

"Well as lovely as this is, I would like to take a moment to point out that we are here to discuss possible alliances for all our troops so we can have a chance to take care of Naraku. For some reason the Deturni Sky has been growing duller at the foreboding darkness. Something bad is going to happen soon. **:Deturni Sky: **Kagome frowned mentally, **_:D.S is the a cousin of the Shikon Jewel. Absoluetly useless to demons, it's a miko jewel that for the most parts tells how much evil aura is on the earth. Basically the brighter it glows the more peace the world is at, the darker it gets the more evil things are.:_** Sesshoumaru explained once more as Kagome sat down he stood behind her like a good little queen.

"Yes of course. How many troops do each of you have at the moment?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep a stoic face. How did she know what the hell to say but until Sesshoumaru made a comment on what to say, she was on the right track.

"I have 16,000 ready for battle." Kahiro remarked proudly.

"I have currently have 4 thousand reserved around my home for sake of my pregnant mate and the rebellions around surrounding villages. I also have about 17,000 scattered throughout my lands." Hiromoshi explained. **:Woah….that's a lot of fighters.: **Kagome thought in awe and Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes.

"Due to a fight with one of Naraku's little spawn, I only have about 7,000 men left." Kouga spoke and Kagome visibly frowned. She knew why…she remembered how Inu Yasha and Kouga faught over the loss…Inu Yasha… **:_WENCH! Pay attention:_** Sesshourmaru chided as Hiromoshi called out Sesshourmaru's name again.

"Exscuse me?" She asked looking up feeling extremely stupid on the inside.

"I said, how many men do you have at the ready?" Hiromoshi repeated.

"Hmm **_:126,000…:_** Sesshoumaru filled in mentally…; 126,000" She stated while her mind was reeling. That was a very, very large number and Sesshoumaru controlled them all!

"Aye, a few thousand less this year my lord?" Kahiro muttered quietly **:A few thousand less: **She screamed mentally which she heard Sesshoumaru snort from behind her at her ignorance. Yet…it did not go unnoticed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. If I may ask, what brought you to settle for a very improper human female, miko no less." Kahiro commented. **:See, who's fault is it now: **Kagome scoffed at him. She then turned her golden hues towards the bear lord and at the same time stood up quietly. **_:Insolent human…there is no way for you to understand the hardships of being a Lord.: _**Sesshoumaru glared.

"Well, I figure…a whole new revolution lies upon the horizon. Like a tragic tale our mothers would indulge us in when we were but pups and our great Fathers would revitalize us with bloody tales. Meeting a woman that knows the way of war. Seeing from not only a Lord's view but also a peasants. Grasping the true reality that we are being mystified by nothing more than a hanyou who fancies himself in the pelt of a disipicable animal. If we continued to cling to our old fashion but respectful traditions, we shall surely fade along the pages of history books as the world advances among our age. We will be nothing but a shadow of the crowd 500 years from now…so let's try something new." Kagome said, all inspiration for that little speech felt as though if it were actually Sesshy's subconscious and her brain acting as one. Recalling memories that weren't her own…she began to worry. The lord, astounded by her speech looked to Sesshoumaru expectantly. With a new idea of attack…Sesshoumaru explained the plan of war and the Lords were amazed. Little did Kagome know…she had just tinkered with fate.

Later that evening, long after the meeting was over; the castle was in an uproar. Screaming and spreading the news of a new beginning and a world were demons ruled completely over everyone (from their point of view). While Kagome was out in the garden the wind shifted awkwardly. Spinning around violently she only saw a piece of paper fluttering down to the ground. Swiping it up with her one hand, she stared in horror.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called out worridly and dashed down the cooridoors as the hidden blue eyes of Kouga watched her run. '_Something isn't right and I'm going to find out.' _He sneered and disappeared. Blasting through the doors actually managing to startle Sesshoumaru out of his reverie he glared,

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!" He sneered as he looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around.

"Look!" She yelled and tossed the paper at him. Snatching it he read it…and for once the emotionless mask of Sesshoumaru fell. Shit…

_Dear Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome,_

_A small detail I forgot to mention. In a weeks time, you will be stuck in your new bodies permantly. I know it's already been three days and all, but you won't hate me that much will you? – Naraku. _

_I know this chapter is short and probably not all that great but I'm giving ya something to read at least. I've just recently gotten into college so it's hard to write nowadays. The next chapter will be good though, promise. ;) More Kouganess. -Simli_


	9. Fealty or Loyalty to a Dream

**Out of Body Experience**

**Disclaimer: No I don't f-ing own it /**

"talk"

(thoughts)

**:Mental Chit Chat:**

**RECAP:**

"Sesshoumaru!" She called out worridly and dashed down the cooridoors as the hidden blue eyes of Kouga watched her run. '_Something isn't right and I'm going to find out.' _He sneered and disappeared. Blasting through the doors actually managing to startle Sesshoumaru out of his reverie he glared,

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!" He sneered as he looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around.

"Look!" She yelled and tossed the paper at him. Snatching it he read it…and for once the emotionless mask of Sesshoumaru fell. Shit…

_Dear Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome,_

_A small detail I forgot to mention. In a weeks time, you will be stuck in your new bodies permantly. I know it's already been three days and all, but you won't hate me that much will you? – Naraku. _

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

Safe to say that after reading the letter, Sesshoumaru had taken to uncharacteristically beating a pillow in his chambers while Kagome stormed off into the gardens. Her clawed hands clenched in anger as she was feeling the world of self pity close in a suffocating buble around her. (_If…if I can't get my body back in four days. I'll be stuck like this forever! And not just a measly 70 or 80 years for being a human, but centuries! This stupid…ugh!_) She continued to glower at the pond that were full of oblivious koi fish. She sighed. No doubt that once the week was up, regardless, that's when Naraku was going to attack. Stupid baboon man….

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't catch the scent of a certain wolf entering her bubble space and when he spoke, she didn't even think before responding.

"Kagome?" Kouga dared as he watched his intent blue eyes. He had a fleeting suspicion because no way his woman would run to dog breath's /brother/. He smirked in victory as "Sesshoumaru" replied.

"What?" Was her annoyed response. Suddenly she looked up sharply with a gasp falling from her lips. She turned over her shoulder and saw Kouga standing there with a cocky face. He chuckled a few times before he walked over to stand beside her at the edge of the pond.

"So I was right."

Kagome coughed and looked forward. "I don't know what you're talking about impudent fool." It hurt but she said it.

"Right right Kagome. Ya know last time I saw you all and how everyone acted. I could tell something was up. I wasn't sure at the time so I didn't say anything. But last night after seeing you call out for Sesshoumaru….when you are well…" He finished as he gestured towards her new body she only nodded. So he knew.

"Stupid Naraku did it to us. He attacked us three days ago and everyone switched bodies…Sango and Kilala. Miroku and Shippo. Heck, Shippo is in Inu Yasha's body and enjoying every second of it. Inu Yasha….he is in Miroku's body…" She explained briefly and continued to look out over the expanse of the garden. _Inu Yasha…_ How she wished she could just go to check on them…him. What if Kikyo was taking advantage of him? What if they were hurt?

"I can go check on them if you like." Kouga said while mentally giving himself brownie points. She looked up and struggled /very/ hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh would you?" Kouga nodded and turned to exit the garden, "I'll be back at night fall and we can meet here and I'll update you on it." She nodded happily as he disappeared and she sighed and looked up to the clouds. Maybe Kouga wasn't _that_ bad of a guy….demon. Then again…Sesshoumaru wasn't that bad…just someone who needed emotional therapy.

She started to walk back into the castle as her eyes looked no where but forward yet out of her proverbial vision; she watched everything. It was amazing to see that even with so many servants, everything flowed smoothly. She continued walking and allowed her feet to guide her till she came to a very empty and very large hall. She arched a brow in curiosity and pushed open the large doors and walked in and opened her mouth in awe. She thought Sesshoumaru's room was big…this one was almost like a mini ball room. It had to be his parents.

She walked forward and paused when looking at a cracked floor tile when a memory emerged…and it wasn't hers.

_The sounds of carefree laughter echoed in the chamber as Inu Yasha's mother continued to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. Sesshoumaru may had looked exceptionally close to his father but…obviously Inu Yasha's personality was birthed from the legendary dog demon himself. He was standing proudly in his drawers with his sword belt twisted horribly around his chest and around one of his arms. He was trying to look proud but with his very tangled appearance…yeah…very lord like. The young Sesshoumaru snorted. "Very inspiring." He quipped before he left the room. It made him sick. He then heard a loud crash and dared to look back to see his father whining on the floor…cracking a tile. _

Kagome frowned. This wasn't normal. When Naraku said they would be stuck in the other's body, did that mean they were going to completely merge? Kagome frowned and continued to stand in the room in silence and waited for nightfall.

* * *

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was quite agitated. After giving up on pummeling the poor pillow a few more times he tossed it across the room with vengeance. He stormed to the balcony of his chambers and saw _himself _standing in front of the koi fish. He glared. Even his body was subconsciously guiding that girl to the spot that took away his frustrations. Not being able to bare the sight much more he turned before he saw Kouga walk out to Kagome. He stood in the room trying to collect his thoughts. See, he knew what was happening. He knew that if he was going to get stuck in this horrid foul human body, he would begin merging with it.

"Naraku. You _will _die." He spat angrily. He briskly walked over to the desk at the side of the room and sat down rubbing his temples un lordly and un lady like. He looked up and glared at the feminine reflection in the mirror. Honey brown eyes were glowing with anger. That's when another memory of _hers _uprooted and plagued his mind.

_Eyes. Honey brown just like hers glared back at her with anger. So much that she could feel the air around her try to choke her. Kagome watched in pain as Kikyo dared and succeeded in pulling Inu Yasha into a deep kiss. Her soul takers flying around them with glowing spheres. It hurt so much. Kagome wondered if she should just give up. Just give her soul to Kikyo. Let them be happy. They did fall in love first…_

_A few days later Kagome still watched the back of Inu Yasha as they walked. Niether of them discussed it. Yet, nothing between them changed. He was still a ramen eating baka that still protected her. Even though…she was really starting to wonder about his real reasons. Was she just an emotional crutch to him? Did she really mean something to him? Kagome sighed and continued walking. _

Sesshoumaru frowned and pondered on how many ways he could shatter that damned mirror. It was one thing to be merging with a damned human body, female none the less, but to be having memories of _fawning _over his disgusting half breed brother was enough to make the man want to save Naraku the trouble and kill himself.

He stood up and walked down the halls to still hear the servants bustling and passed the two lords whom were still talking about his plans to make sure their weren't any faults. It was going to be a show down at Naraku's palace. At the meeting, he delved into Kagome's memory and found out where the demon palace was. Marking down coordinates...they could easily raid the place. They had enough soldier to fend off the small play as they headed towards the prey.

He had it all planned out. Inu Yasha was a half demon thus able to use the fang. If he could seduce Kagome, and mate (Even though it was way against his better judgment), this human body would become half demon. She could get him the sword. He could use it. Defeat Naraku and become a supreme ruler. Then he would ignore the human female till their time came. He had no use for a mate and it would not change in the future. Of course. This was the initial plan if he didn't get his body back. If he did. Hell, that was a whole other story.

* * *

Kagome waited till dusk before finally living the memory embedded room and headed back to the garden. Acting as Sesshoumarushy as she could she stood and waited for the wolf demon to appear. She had never been more eager to meet the egotistical male than now. She smiled mentally wondering if the other's had found a way to get their bodies back, because frankly she was tired of being a male. Her bladder was dying because she would wait till she could barely hold it in anymore before she would attempt to touch _that thing _again.

(_Man, I would so take menstrual cramps over this any day. I'm so /tired/ of being a man…demon…thing. I just want my feminism back!_) She thought desperately. Finally she smelt the wolf scent along the breeze and almost squealed. The sun was finally setting over the mountain side as she turned and welcomed the sight of the homely wolf. Yet his face was not so homely. She frowned.

"Kagome." He said awkwardly.

"Kouga-kun. How is everybody?" She asked taking a step forward so they could speak in the quietest of whispers. He gave her a dumbfounded look before coughing and answering with a deadpan look.

"Sango and her fire cat have gotten their bodies back." He stated. At least that part was true…Kagome smiled gleefully before coughing and covering it up with a lazy scowl.

"How did she do it?" She asked eagerly.

"She said she just had murderous intentions towards the monk and, bam, it happen." He explained and Kagome smirked thinking that Sango finally got tired of him harassing her body. She would have to slap him a few good times when she got back though, exposing Shippo's poor little body to that kind of behavior.

"How is Inu Yasha?" She asked.

"Inu Yasha is still in the same body but from what the kit says, he has been disappearing late at night. Probably irresponsible from the fact of the fox kit is going to be facing his first time as a human in Inu Yasha's body." He explained as he briefly pointed to the dark sky. Kagome gasped. That's right! There wasn't going to be a moon! Oh no. She needed to go protect her baby but she paused…Inu Yasha….was he really out seeing Kikyo? How…how could he be so inconsiderate?

"I saw him once though. Inu Yasha said to tell you to hurry up Shard Detector and find a way to change back so you guys can continue." Kagome stood in silence and lowered her head.

"I see…thank you Kouga-kun." He then turned and stormed off deeper into the garden. She wanted to hide. She wanted to go a place where no one could see her. She took the sky on the cloud forming at her feet and when she felt she was high enough…she cried. The manly shape of Sesshoumaru curled up on the cloud and sobbed. Kouga looked up at the disappearing Kagome a smirked. He then walked off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. Where the hell was that girl? **:Where the hell are you:** He asked mentally agitated and all he got was a crippled whimper in response. He frowned and walked to the balcony to glare at the sky, it was the only thing left he hadn't blamed yet for his predicament when he saw a small shape. It wasn't long till he got to the stalls and rode the two headed dragon up into the sky. What his saw made him stomach lurch in more way than one.

"If you do not stop that pathetic crying in /my/ by pain of death I will make your life a living hell." He spouted heatedly. His pride was crushed as he watched the physical anguish show on his features as tears poured from her eyes. The sight repulsed him. This Sesshoumaru-sama did not cry. Ever.

"Go ahead. As if it isn't already." She quipped back pathetically looking over her knees at her body. Sesshoumaru glared. This girl was impossible to deal with sometimes. The dragon continued to flap silently in the air as he fumed on the spot. He debated all his possibilities for a _long _time in silence. Enough for the moonless sky to glow with beautiful splashes of the stars.

"It's not fair. I tried so hard for him. I try so hard for everybody? I'm just one person….what the hell can I do? I'm a shadow of power of a dead miko and I just walk around sensing stupid pieces of _stupid _jewel that I don't need. This whole save the world business is tiring and you just leave the high and mighty life waving around your power like a flag, take lives as you please, is the future really worth fighting for?" Kagome said distastefully as she looked to the horizon where the sun had once been. Sesshoumaru sighed, it all made sense. It was _him _again. See, now he had more reasons to hate his brother. Making him put up with this whining wench.

She stood up and sighed. She knew better than to think Sesshoumaru would care about her feelings. She would just find a way to get her body back, kill demons, get jewel shards, and then leave Inu Yasha for his clay pot…and maybe smuggle Shippo to the future. "I'm sorry, let's just head back, I've done enough to ruin your oh so great appearance."

"Victory savors those whom suffer the most sorrow for what they believe in. Even when committing fealty to another…even vassals rebel against a lord whom has become corrupted." Sesshoumaru said not glancing at the girl. He frowned, he only hopped the girl was smart enough to catch on to what he was saying. He then headed back down towards the castle and Kagome stared wide eyed. Did he just offer her solace? Did he just try to make her feel better?

"Savors sorrow for believing in your dream…fealty to a corrupted lord." She repeated. She looked down at the surrounding village that had become peacefully quiet within the depth of the night. Not even a person stirred. It _was _peaceful. She turned and watched the back of the leaving misplaced lord. Even if he is cold hearted…if he was corrupt….they could just flee. In exchange for their goods, hard work, and fealty…he protects them. Kagome smiled.

Yet Inu Yasha….she basically sworned fealty to him. She was devoted to that half demon hand and foot. She would do anything for him…yet…was he corrupt? Would she have to leave him to follow her own dream? What was her dream? Because now, the one she was currently believing…was fading away.

* * *

The next day as dawn broke, Kouga finally burst through the clearing.

"Boy, I hope Kagome isn't mad that I didn't see her yesterday. Dog breath and I had to protect her "kit turned human" all damn night." He grouched sleepily. He snickered though remembering how little Shippo had bugged Inu Yasha _all _night long on how much it sucked to be human. He huffed, see, what would Kagome do without him?

* * *

OOOOOOOO, Cliffy! -;; -Simli 


End file.
